A Promise
by Baxter54132
Summary: Yui works extremely hard to make it to the karate championship, and she shares a few words with Chinatsu the day before the finals. Yui x Chinatsu one shot


So I've seen the entire anime twice now, and I just read the fourth manga book. Reading about Yui on her cute date with that girl really inspired me, and I also noticed there aren't any fics for these cuties, so enjoy!

This is Yui focused, after the anime ends.

Just so we're clear, the punching bag is hanging on a tree or something similar.

* * *

By the time heartseed finally left the group in peace, it only left a few short weeks for Yui to prepare for the regional karate tournament. She joined up with her old dojo immediately and threw her heart and soul into getting back into shape. Three weeks passed in a blur, and she managed to squeak through the preliminaries. When she received word that Chinatsu soared through with little opposition, she decided to work even harder.

" _Let's meet at nationals."_

These words echoed in Yui's ears as she firmly struck the punching bag hanging in front of her. The bag swayed backward from the effort, and Yui met it with a well-aimed kick as it fell back into place. Nationals started tomorrow, and she wanted to squeeze in a little more practice before turning in for the night.

Not like she'd be able to sleep… Yui rolled through her sets with ease. Punch left, jab right, uppercut followed with a quick kick, she almost felt like she'd never quit. Would it be enough to beat Chinatsu? Yui plopped down on the ground with a sigh, squishing her fingers into the grass and enjoying the fall breeze as it blew around her.

Probably it wasn't enough to beat Chinatsu, but if she could face her in the final match, that'd be enough for Yui. Just to fight her, after promising it nearly a year prior. Something like that would be so amazing.

"Aaah are you already done for the day?" Yui didn't even need to look up to identify her visitor. Her ears tinted pink as two soft hands land on her shoulders. "Dang you're tense."

"Chinatsu…" Yui kept her gaze focused down, but couldn't think of anything to add as her shoulders were gently massaged. "Thank you."

"Don't worry, I'll ask you to do me next." Chinatsu's voice sounded bright, but Yui could tell she must be nervous, or why else would she have come visit?

After a few moments Yui turned so she could face her visitor. The slightly taller teen was crouching in the grass, and when their eyes met she gave Yui a cheeky grin. Her hands were still half clinging to Yui's back and she dropped them to her sides with a nervous chuckle.

"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Even before she finished asking the question, Yui knew what the answer would be.

"Of course." Chinatsu's response was as confident as ever, and she raised her fist expectantly, "And you?"

Yui brushed her knuckles against Chinatsu's gently, "Of course." She couldn't stop grinning as the two of them held that position for a few more seconds.

"Hey Yui… if I win tomorrow, will you go on a date with me?" Chinatsu leaned into the fist bump, applying more pressure on their connected hands.

Yui's face flared up at the question, and it reminded her of her brief experience with dating a few weeks back. That hadn't ended great, but of course Yui hadn't been friends with that girl for years before their date. Of course she wasn't great friends with Chinatsu either. They were just rivals right?

No, of course there was something more there, and Yui couldn't stop her heart from beating faster at the thought of doing something fun like a date with Chinatsu. Her eyes slid down to their fists, and she realized that a few awkward seconds had passed without her speaking.

"Okay, but on one condition." Yui tried to keep her voice level and cool as she responded, since Chinatsu seemed undeterred by the whole situation.

"Sure, what is it?"

"If I win, then you'll go on a date with me." Yui delivered the line as smoothly as possible without stuttering, but Chinatsu still leaned back in her crouch, unable to contain herself. Her laugh came out low and pretty cute, since Yui was being honest with her feelings today.

"It's a deal."

* * *

Hi yes, this was very short as seems to be everything I write lately, but I do think it's cute and I hope you liked it.


End file.
